The present disclosure relates generally to disconnect switch assemblies. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to disconnect switch assemblies having fuse support blocks that can be installed in multiple configurations.
Industrial automation systems may be used to provide automated control of one or more actuators. Specifically, a motor control center may receive power from a power source and output a conditioned power signal to an actuator to control movement of the actuator. In some embodiments, the motor control center may include an industrial automation motor starter and a disconnect switch to disconnect the power source from the industrial automation motor starter and the actuator. With the industrial automation motor starter and the actuator disconnected from the power source, maintenance, diagnostics, repair work, etc. may be performed without the risk of the industrial automation motor starter and/or the actuator unexpectedly powering up. In some applications, space may be at a premium. Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce or minimize a footprint of the disconnect switch assembly.